Game
by thecosmicwind
Summary: An interrupted morning leads to a day of lingering gazes and subtle touches from the dynamic duo. The tension mounts and the teasing continues until one of them can't take it anymore. It's always a game between these two, a game they've played for a decade. Rated T.


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm here with a new one-shot. A cute little thing set in season 10. Elliot and Olivia are a couple of course, and they're doing a lot of teasing and messing around while trying to get through the day. Just a cute little one.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Games [ONESHOT]**

He was getting used to waking up like this - with a feeling of peace, soft lips on his neck, and the scent of vanilla filling his nostrils. The softest giggle filtered through his ears and his own lips curled into a smile. His arm curled around the slender waist and he dragged a hand over the smooth skin down to the curvy bottom.

He was well and truly in heaven.

"Liv, we need to get ready for work." Amusement was evident in his voice, and her giggle only added to the nature. She wanted to play this morning, and with the way her lips were nipping at a sensitive spot on his neck and her hand was stroking down his chest, he couldn't even object.

"We can be quick." her voice was dripping with desire. He grumbled and pulled her on top of him, stroking her thick thighs that were on either side of his waist. She smirked and grabbed hold of his face with both hands, pressing her lips to his. He slid a hand between them to guide his hardened member into her.

Then his phone rang, shattering the atmosphere straight away.

They both groaned at the sound - it was their Captain's ringtone. She rolled off of him and moved to get out of bed while he answered the phone; "Stabler."

His shoulders slumped, and he rolled his eyes as he listened to the information that was being rattled off down the phone; rape victim waiting for them at Mercy. He told the Captain he would call Olivia and that they'd see him soon. He then hung up and ran his hand down his face.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened; she had showered and was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white blouse underneath a grey v-neck sweater. She gave him a look; he swore he could see the amusement in her eyes; "Guess we'll pick things up later." Her eyes had travelled to his length and she was smirking.

He playfully glared at her as he moved around her to go into the bathroom; "Definitely."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Olivia had been unbearable during the whole ride to the hospital. She had been sipping the coffees they'd gotten after leaving his apartment, but she kept making these delicious moaning sounds that were driving Elliot crazy. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough once they pulled up to the hospital, and Olivia simply smirked to herself as she put her cup down and got out as well. She shot a glance to Elliot before slipping into professional mode as the two of them approached the doctor they always talked to.

The doctor rattled off the information - the victim was twenty-five and was found wandering Central Park in just a night gown and robe. She had signs of sexual assault - bruises and blood and semen on her thighs, and they had run the rape kit as well and were able to collect some DNA. He led them to the room where she was and the two of them slipped inside, resuming their professional mode as they began chatting to the victim. They were gentle with her as they always were and collected enough information of her whereabouts of the precious night to at least start somewhere, and after assuring her they would find her attacker, they headed out together.

As soon as they were outside, Elliot's eyes dropped to her hips. The black slacks hugged her perfectly and he found himself licking his lips, wishing they didn't have to work right now as he just wanted to drag her back to bed.

"Elliot!"

He jumped slightly, and his gaze flickered back to his face. She was smirking at him with her head tilted to the side; "Have you heard a word I said?"

"Um..." he trailed off before giving her an innocent look. She laughed, shaking her head in despair.

"Get your head in the game, Stabler," she smirked before continuing; "Seriously, let's go back to the house and brief everyone then we can go to the to that bar to see if the staff saw her leave with anyone."

"Good idea." He replied. He walked up to her and opened the car door, smirking at her as she eyed him. She moved to get into the car, only to let out a gasp when his hand grazed her ass.

"I love these pants on you." He whispered. He then moved around to his side of the car while she watched him, trying her hardest to calm down. Now was not the time to think about how that touch set her body on fire.

If he wanted to play a game, she could play too.

* * *

They remained professional while they briefed their Captain and the rest of the squad and even while they roamed headed to the bar to ask the bartender and any other workers if they and seen their victim with anyone the night before. Luckily, one of the other bartenders had seen the victim leave with a man, and the man had paid with a credit card, so they were able to get his name. They headed back to the precinct and went about their separate tasks for a moment - Elliot checked out their person they wanted to speak to while Olivia called the hospital to check on their victim. Munch and Fin opted to go talk to the man while Elliot and Olivia headed back to the hospital again.

They were completely professional, until they were in the car and driving towards the hospital.

"El, do you think we'll get out of here on time tonight?" She asked, keeping her voice light and innocent while she stared out the window.

"I'm hoping so." He replied, keeping his eyes on the cars in front of him as they stopped for a light.

Olivia smirked to herself before speaking;

"Me too; I'm dying to get out of this lace."

She looked over at him and grinned, watching as his eyes widened. He shot her a look and she tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

She saw him swallow hard, and he shook his head before turning his attention back the road; "Nothing."

She let out a silent chuckle before looking out the window again. She knew he affect she was having on him. She knew he was probably having a hard time concentrating now. He was thinking about the lace she had on underneath her clothes; probably about the color, probably about ripping it off of her. The thought alone was driving him crazy like it did when he saw it in the flesh; she knew it, and she loved herself for making him wonder.

He glanced over at her as he pulled up at the hospital. She wanted to play games, he realized.

He would play along too.

They got out of the car and made their way into the hospital. They stepped into the elevator to go up to their victim's room, and Elliot took that moment to get back at her for the unholy thoughts she'd unleashed into his head earlier.

"Lace looks better off you anyway you know," he whispered; "Don't worry; I'll rip it off later - save you some steps."

She gasped, and her cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. He smirked and once again brushed his hand against her ass. She bit her lip and looked at him as a slew of unholy thoughts filtered through her own mind. She was just about to lean towards him for a quick kiss, when the doors pinged and slid open.

And just like that, they resumed professional mode. They made their way down the hall to their victim, both of them silently praying that they could get home tonight at a decent hour.

The games were fun, but they were struggling to keep it together.

* * *

Their person of interest had a solid alibi. The DNA didn't match that from their victim. They were back to square one.

After talking to their victim, the pair went back to the precinct where they talked to the person of interest. The alibi was solid. He even willingly gave a DNA sample which the lab confirmed did not match the semen. So, they were stuck again.

Olivia and Elliot really just wanted to go home, not be stuck here still trying to figure out which direction to go in for this case.

The lingering gazes and subtle touches and teasing had been mounting all day. He stared at her as she leaned over Munch's desk to read something on his computer screen. She stared at him with her bottom lip between her teeth as he was on the phone earlier as she admired the way the blue shirt matched the blues of his eyes. She purposely perched herself on his desk and leaned forward to talk to him which gave him an eyeful of her cleavage as she had undone a few buttons on her blouse, which meant he was barely listening to her then. He had purposely squeezed her thigh when he stood up then smirked when she remained sitting on his desk. She graved her hand against his bicep when she moved around him as they stood at the evidence board.

So much teasing and they just needed to get out of here.

They didn't realize Cragen had been watching them closely with his brow furrowed. He had always known his two best detectives were extremely close; 'mutual reliance' and 'emotional dependence' were the words used to describe them. He was wondering if something was going on between them lately; they were fighting less and laughing more, leaning closely and whispering to each other. He hoped like hell he was wrong because God knows if he split them up, he'd lose them completely and he didn't want that to happen.

With not much evidence left to go on, Olivia decided to take a break from reading over notes and files. She rummaged through her bag for a dollar, then stood up and made her way out of the squad room. Elliot watched her go and waited some moments, then headed out of the squad room as well. He knew where she'd gone, and he decided that he'd go annoy her some more since it was his favorite thing to do.

He rounded the corner, coming to the secluded hallway that held the soda and snack machines. He found her leading against the soda machine, sipping a can of Coke. The blouse and grey shirt were hugging her torso perfectly, the black slacks highlighted her hips and thick thighs, her brunette locks skimmed her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled in the lights. He found himself licking his lips as he eyed her; she was so fucking beautiful, and he just wanted her so badly.

Time to play the game again.

"Following me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched him approach. He held his hands up, chuckling.

"I'm thirsty." he innocently spoke as he eyed the machine. He frowned when he didn't see anymore cans of Coke, then his gaze flicked to her as she leaned against the side of the machine, watching him intently as she continued to sip of the soft drink.

He squinted, and his lips curled into a smirk; "Took the last one?"

"It would appear that I did." She replied. She stepped closer, tilting her head to the side; "Sorry." The smirk on her lips was playful and Elliot was forced to chuckle as he draped his arm along the top of the machine and stepped closer to her. He could smell the perfume she was wearing, and he saw her swallow as she looked up at him.

"Can I have a sip?" He asked. He reached for the can, grazing his finger against her hand. She shook her head, pulling the can away from his reach.

"Nope; get your own, Stabler." She teased. She then downed the rest of the drink, giggling as he frowned at her.

"You're a piece of work." He complained. She simply shrugged and moved to toss her can in the trash, only to stop when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. He took the can and tossed it in the trash for her, before pulling her by the wrist until she was trapped between him and the machine. He grazed a hand down her back until it stopped on her toned ass, which he gave a firm squeeze as her eyes went wide.

"We're at work." She protested.

"You should've shared with me." He countered. He lifted a hand to her cheek, running his thumb over her lip. He crashed his lips over hers, stroking his tongue against hers. He could taste the remnants of the drink in her mouth, mixed with a taste that could only be described as _Olivia_.

It drove him crazy.

She gripped onto the material of his shirt as they kissed, losing herself in the feeling of his lips against hers when suddenly -

"Olivia...Elliot!"

The voice acted as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown over them. The two sprang apart straight away; Olivia relaxed against the wall while Elliot remained standing against the machine. They were staring at each other, trying hard to catch their breaths and calm down from the intense kiss they'd just shared.

Cragen rounded the corner and began sprouting off information regarding a new lead that had come in. He told the two of them to check it out and they nodded straight away as they wanted to close this case as quickly as possible. Cragen eyed them for a second before walking away, leaving the couple in the hallway. Olivia took a deep breath, then pushed herself off the wall and stepped closer to her handsome man. She smoothed the collar of his shirt and his tie before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Later." She whispered. He chuckled and gave her ass a quick squeeze, before falling into step with her as they made their way down the hall. They'd been playing these games on them and the sexual tension between them had reached its peak, but they had to hold on just a little longer.

A couple hours later, with the help of that lead, they had their perp and had sweat him until he finally broke down and confessed to the rape. Once he was thrown into the cage, Elliot and Olivia were given the all clear to go home as their paperwork could wait until the next day. The two bid everyone farewell, then headed out.

The ride back to her building was short, and as soon as they had crossed into her apartment, he had her pressed against the door with his tongue in her mouth. Olivia groaned and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders as her tongue danced with his.

"Let's get you out of the lace." He breathed against her lips. She giggled, nodding her head.

"Just rip it off." She gave him a wink before laughing as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom straight away and sinking into bed with her.

The game was over.

* * *

 ** _Soo...let me know what you think. Thanks guys! Until next time xoxo_**


End file.
